Bruised Rock
by Suki-Nagima
Summary: Old Sailor Moon fic (like 2 years). Rpg based scouts go against the baddies. Two scenes.


Sailor Windfire walked through a dim hallway, looking every which way to make sure she wasn't being followed. "This place scares the crap out of me." She muttered, coming up to two largd, double doors. They looked too heavy for her to push open, but when she placed her gloved hand on it, it swung open with ease. "Weird. . ." She said under her breath. She walked through the doors and they quickly shut. There was a large gust of wind which made her hold the pleated skirt of the sailor suit down.  
  
There was a slight chuckle from in front of her. She looked up, her cheeks red from embarassment. "That wasn't funny!" Sailor Windfire yelled. "Sorry, Princess." He said. She pointed to him, "Don't ever call me princess." She scolded, "Who are you anyway?" The boy stepped out from his place in the shadows. He bowed in front of her and then stood striaght up right after. "I'm Granet, brother of Gypsum, ruler of Nemesis." Granet explained. Sailor Windfire thought for a second, looking to his face. "Where's my sister? And Brian? And Samuel?" She asked. Granet chuckled some more. "You sister is with my brother, Brian is probably still fighting off droids, and Samuel, well. . . He said, grinning a bit. The marking across his right eye disappeared. Sailor Windfire quickly clasped her hand over her mouth. She then pointed to him, "Samuel!? You're Granet!? I can't believe it!!!" She said. The markings reappeared across his eye. "Soo all this about you being kidnapped was a set up! You tricked Serena! You bastard!" She yelled, forming a staff in her right hand. It was gold with a red crystal at the top.  
  
She quickly ran towards him and jumped up, ready to bring down the staff on his head. There was a slight flicker of light as she was abruptly stopped. There was a surprised look on her face. Granet looked up, a evil smirk on his face. There was a sudden blast which sent Sailor Windfire roling across the dark tile floor. The staff skidded out of her reach. Granet picked it up and easily snapped it in two, making it disappear. "Jack ass. . ." She muttered as she pushed herself off the ground. Granet just grinned.  
  
The doors swung open again, revealing about four droids. "Meet my friends, Destiny." Granet said, snapping. The droids all attacked, causing Sailor Windfire to flip back to dodge them. They all fought with their might, the droids that is. "Maybe I'll say hi to your sister." Granet said, stepping back into the shadows and disappearing. Sailor Winfire growled a bit, forming a ball of light in her hands. "Light. . ." She said as it grew bigger and the light intensified, "EXPLOSION!!!" The ball suddenly exploded and the droid flew in different directions. Sailor Windfire quickly ran out the doors. I better find her first, she thought, running back into the dim lighted hallway and out of view.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sailor Zeus lay unconscious on the floor of a massive room. Within a few short minutes, she awoke. She pushed herself up of the dark tile floor. "I hope you aren't hurt." Someone said from behind her. She quickly stood and turned, meeting the person's strong embrace. "Hey, bud! Who do you think you are? Hugging me like that!" Sailor Zeus said, pulling herself away. He politely bowed in front of her, his long, light blue hair falling over his shoulders. "Sorry, Princess of Mars. I didn't mean to be so rude. I am called Gypsum and I am the ruler of the newly formed planet of Nemesis." He explained as he stood back up. Sailor Zeus blinked a couple times, stunned that someone called her princess, well, other than her father. "Nemesis? Wait a sec!" She said, "Where is my sister?" "She's with my brother, Granet, and out of harms way." Gypsum said. "Another thing. How'd you know I was a princess? And of Mars even." She asked. "I knew all about you, Sailor Zeus. Your identity here on Earth, your attacks as a scout, secrets of your past." Gypsum explained. "You've been stalking me, haven't you!?" Sailor Zeus demanded an answer. Gypsum shook his head, "Not at all. Here's what happened."  
  
"During the Silver Millenium, I had always been facinated with the royal families of the other ten kingdoms. Elven counting the Kinmoku Kingdom. I began looking through the archives that Sapphire had stored. There I cam upon my first. . . what's the word. . . glimpse of you. Then I remembered Queen Rei and her husband were throwing a party. All the kingdoms were invited, including Nemesis. "Therefore, I went. It was packed. I remembered seeing some of the people I found in the archives: Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity, and even Princess Kakyuu and her three bodyguards. I eventually saw you, talking with four boys and three other girls. Nervously, I walked over and politely asked for at least one dance. You agreed and we both walked to the dance floor, almost to the center of the ballroom. I would've said something more, but the blonde boy didn't seem to take the one dance lightly.  
  
In the end, everyone left. The only ones remaining were the royal family of Mars and the Moon. Also, Prince Endymion and the High Priest Helios. I stood in one of the hallways, looking the the painting of you and your sister. Both of you surrounded by red roses with green leaves and stems. I looked down the hall both ways before I slipped into the gardens. "I looked around among the roses. Patches of pink, white, and grey adored the gardens, but red stood out the most, having more than the others. I looked around, seeing a spout of water coming from the center of the gardens. I slowly walked over, picking on of the red roses from off the ground. Poor thing. I guessed it had been cut off accidentally. I walked into the small opening, seeing none other than you. You were sitting alone, holding a grey rose and looked up to the stars. Slowly I walked over, stuttering as I said hello and asked if anything was wrong. Then going on to ask why you were out there by yourself. You told me you had been wondering about a boy named Joshua. I blinked a couple times, not knowing who that was. You then told me it was the one with the blonde hair and I immediately saw the connection. From where I had sat down during the beginning of the conversation, I stood up. Within my left hand I gripped the rose. I gently placed a kiss on your cheek and left, never to return to that place nor that kingdom."  
  
Sailor Zeus stood dumbfounded at the story. "And that's what happened." Gypsum said, crossing his arms in front of him. "Well. . ." Sailor Zeus managed to say, but she was still speechless from the whole thing. "I-I have to go. . ." She said, heading for the open doors. Gypsum grabbed her arm, stopping her and pulling her over to him. "Take this with you and hope you don't get killed." He said, kissing her on the lips. He broke the kiss and let her leave. She quickly ran out, off to get her sister, while Gypsum watched her leave. 


End file.
